1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller integrated with an engine in which engine control components are incorporated into an engine cover and relates to a circuit boards package used in the controller, and particularly relates to a controller integrated with an engine in which an engine control circuit is also incorporated into the engine cover and a circuit boards package used in the controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-325356. According to the system described in the document, it is possible to ensure electric connection between a control component incorporated into an engine and a wire harness, to simplify a connector connecting operation, and to simplify distributing paths of transmission lines around the engine.
However, in the system described in the document, a so-called engine control circuit is disposed on an outside of the engine and/or on an outside of an engine cover. The wire harness of such a system reaches around the engine and is long enough to increase the weight of the whole vehicle and to reduce manufacturing productivity due to complicated assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a controller integrated with an engine for further simplifying the wire harness.
To achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a controller integrated with an engine and provided to an engine cover that is mounted to an opening at an upper portion of the engine and which closes the opening.
The engine cover comprises an engine cover lower portion mounted to the opening and an engine cover upper portion mounted to the engine cover lower portion and covering an obverse of the engine cover lower portion.
The engine cover lower portion is provided with engine control components such as various sensors, an engine control circuit for controlling the engine with a signal from the engine control components, a circuit protecting component for protecting the engine control circuit from overload, and a power distributing board for distributing and supplying vehicle-installed power.
The engine control components, the engine control circuit, the circuit protecting component, and the power distributing board are covered with the engine cover upper portion.
According to the invention, because the engine control components such as the various sensors, the engine control circuit, the circuit protecting component, and the power distributing board are mounted to the engine cover lower portion and are covered with the engine cover upper portion, it is possible to simplify distributing paths of transmission lines around the engine and to prevent deterioration of the transmission lines. It is also possible to further simplify distribution of a wire harness to reduce weight and to prevent reduction in productivity due to assembly.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the engine control components, the engine control circuit, the circuit protecting component, and the power distributing board are housed in a circuit box that is an electric conductor, and the circuit box is connected to the engine or a vehicle body in a conductive manner.
According to this embodiment, the circuit box that is the electric conductor functions as a case for intercepting electromagnetic wave interference from outside to protect the control circuit and the like from ignition noise from the engine.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the engine control components, the engine control circuit, and the circuit protecting component are installed on the power distributing board and housed in the circuit box, and shock absorbing material is provided between the power distributing board and the circuit box.
According to this embodiment, vibration from the outside can be absorbed by the shock absorbing material between the board and the circuit box and it is possible to protect the engine control circuit and the like from vibration from an engine main body and from vibration caused by traveling of the vehicle.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the engine control components, the engine control circuit, and the circuit protecting component are installed on the power distributing board and housed in the circuit box, the engine control circuit has a radiating plate, the circuit box has a window through which the radiating plate is exposed to an outside of the circuit box, and the engine cover upper portion and lower portion form a hollow duct therebetween and have an intake opening and an exhaust opening communicating with an outside of the cover.
According to this embodiment, heat generated by the engine control circuit can be radiated to the outside of the circuit box through the window of the circuit box by using the radiating plate. Outside air can be drawn through the intake opening in the hollow duct formed between the engine cover upper portion and lower portion and can be exhausted through the exhaust opening for efficient cooling.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the radiating plate has waterproofing packing in close contact with a peripheral edge portion of the window.
According to this embodiment, it is possible to prevent water and dust from entering through the window of the circuit box by the waterproofing packing and to reliably protect the engine control circuit and the like.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a wall portion to be fitted with a peripheral edge of the engine cover lower portion from an outside is provided to a peripheral edge of the engine cover upper portion.
According to this embodiment, because the wall portion at the peripheral edge of the engine cover upper portion is fitted with the peripheral edge of the engine cover lower portion from the outside, it is possible to easily prevent entering of water, dust, and the like and to further reliably protect the inside engine control circuit and the like.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the engine control components, the engine control circuit, and the circuit protecting component are installed on the power distributing board, the engine control circuit has a terminal printed on a board, and the power distributing board has a slot-type connector for connection of the terminal printed on the board and a guide rail for guiding and retaining the engine control circuit in connecting the terminal printed on the board to the slot-type connector.
According to this embodiment, by guiding the engine control circuit along the guide rail to retain the engine control circuit on the power distributing board, the terminal printed on the board of the engine control circuit is connected to the slot-type connector of the board and the engine control circuit can be directly and easily connected to the board.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the engine control components, the engine control circuit, and the circuit protecting component are installed on the power distributing board, the power distributing board has an ignition coil connecting connector in an upward orientation for an ignition coil as the engine control component, and the ignition coil has a plug portion to be connected to the ignition coil connecting connector in a downward orientation.
According to this embodiment, it is possible to directly and easily connect the plug portion of the ignition coil in the downward orientation to the ignition coil connecting connector in the upward orientation.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the engine cover upper portion has an ignition coil mounting opening for the ignition coil and a circuit protecting component drawing out opening for the circuit protecting component which are passing through the engine cover upper portion and has a mounting opening cover with which an upper portion of the ignition coil mounting opening is covered and a drawing out opening cover with which an upper portion of the circuit protecting component drawing out opening is covered.
According to this embodiment, it is possible to mount the ignition coil through the ignition coil mounting opening and to draw the circuit protecting component out through the circuit protecting component drawing out opening in a state in which the engine cover upper portion is mounted to the engine cover lower portion. Furthermore, it is possible to cover the ignition coil mounting opening with the mounting opening cover and to cover the circuit protecting component drawing out opening with the drawing out opening cover, thereby reliably protecting the ignition coil and the circuit protecting component.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, wall portions to be fitted with the engine cover upper portion are provided to peripheral edges of the mounting opening cover and the drawing out opening cover.
According to this embodiment, because the wall portions on the peripheral edges of the mounting opening cover and the drawing out opening cover are fitted with the engine cover upper portion, it is possible to easily prevent entering of water, dust, and the like and to further reliably protect the ignition coil and the circuit protecting component.
Also, to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a circuit board package used in a controller integrated with an engine and provided to an engine cover that is mounted to an opening at an upper portion of said engine and closes said opening, the circuit board package comprising: a flexible printed circuit board having a predetermined pattern formed thereon; a control circuit board mounted on the flexible printed circuit board, for controlling an engine; a circuit protecting component mounted on the flexible printed circuit board, for protecting the control circuit board from an overload; and a connector block provided on the flexible printed circuit board and electrically connected with the control circuit board, engine control components, and various sensors.
According to the invention, the use of the flexible printed circuit board reduces the number of electrical connections between the engine control circuit and the engine control components, thereby simplifying assembly. In addition, a reduction in weight and cost of the controller integrated with engine is achieved.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the predetermined pattern includes a power distributing wiring pattern.
According to this embodiment, since a power distributing wiring pattern is included in the predetermined pattern, the mounting of the engine control circuit board is easily and surely performed.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, an arrangement of a pad portion of a wiring pattern connected with the connector block is formed corresponding to an arrangement of a circuit pattern of the engine control components.
According to this embodiment, since the arrangement of the pad portion of the flexible printed circuit board and the arrangement of the connection pad portion of the engine control components are coordinated with each other, the structure of a wire harness which connects the engine control components with the connector block is simplified and the production thereof becomes less complicated.
The nature, principle and utility of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.